Naruto The Half Fallen Angel
by Kampret Sensei
Summary: Naruto yang Setengah Fallen Angel ibunya Kushina seorang manusia dan ayahnya Minato yang hanya Fallen Angel biasa.. Ayo kita liat ceritanya Check This Out! Bad summary, abal, acak, ooc!


Disclaimer:

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD by Ichie Ishibumi

Rate : M

Genre : Romance and Adventure and Other

Pairing : Naruto x ...

Warn: Typo, OOC, abal, Jelek DLL

Bermula di pagi yang cerah disaat banyak orang yang beraktivitas dipinggir kota yaitu Kota Kuoh terlihatlah seorang tokoh kita hari ini adalah hari yang menjengkelkan baginya karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke Akademi.

Berjalan di trotoar, berperawakan 18 tahun bersurai blonde dengan garis yang menghias kedua pipinya yang menyerupai kumis kucing dan mempunyai mata berwarna _Blue Sapphire._ Dia menggunakan seragam siswa khas Akademi Kumohon yang terdiri dari blazer hitam yang menutupi kemeja putih dibaliknya.

Pemuda itu adalah _Namikaze Naruto, _murid baru pindahan di Akademi Kuoh. Dia dipindah ke Akademi Kuoh oleh walinya yang berfikir itu adalah ide yang bagus.

Tiba didepan gerbang Akademi Kuoh, dia langsung diperhatikan oleh seluruh siswa, terutama dari siswi perempuan, dia pun mencoba mencari kelasnya.

Dia pergi ke kelas dimana dia disambut oleh guru perempuan yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu diluar kelas.

"Baik anak-anak, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran aku akan menyambut murid baru di kelas kita. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Namikaze-san." Pintu pun bergeser masuklah Naruto dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Yo minna-san, watashi no namae wa Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Naruto pun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan membungkuk.

Setelah perkenalan, Guru pun melihat kembali kearah murid-muridnya, "Terima kasih atas perkenalannya, kau bisa duduk di..." Guru pun melihat dan mencari tempat duduk untuk Naruto, "... Disana... disebelah Himejima-san." Guru pun menunjuk arah jarinya.

Ketika Naruto mendengar nama itu, dia langsung menyapu pandangannya keseluruh ruangan sampai ketika matanya menangkap objek yang dia cari.

Dia adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Dia mempunyai mata violet dan berambut panjang yang diikat ponytail dengan ikat rambut berwarna orange.

Perempuan itu pun melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tersenyum, "Hai Namikaze-san, namaku Himejima Akeno. Selamat datang di Akademi Kuoh." Sambutnya ke Naruto.

"Hai' Himejima-san, arigatou". Sambil tersenyum Naruto pun duduk di kursinya.

Setelah menderita seharian di kelas, sungguh rasanya seperti di neraka, Naruto pun akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumah. Waktunya di Akademi sungguh menguras tenaganya untuk selalu menghindar, apalagi karena perempuan di sekolahnya selalu memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Memasuki rumahnya, menaruh tasnya diatas kasur dia pun langsung pergi ke dapur untuk minum. Dia pun mengambil sekaleng softdrink, dia bisa merasakan seseorang yang dia kenal di ruang tamunya.

"Kau berani juga datang kesini pak tua." Naruto berjalan kearah ruang tamunya untuk melihat 'tamu'nya.

Tamunya adalah laki-laki 20 tahunan dengan rambut hitam berponi emas. Dia mengenakan celana hitam dan baju ungu gelap.

"Hey _Gaki... _Bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu?." Orang itu menyeringai.

"Sialan kau Azazel-jisan! Kenapa aku harus pergi ke sekolah?" Semprot Naruto.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku mengirimmu kesana agar kau bisa bersosialisasi. Dengan pergi ke sekolah, kau bisa sambil menikmati hidup anggap saja sebagai melatih dirimu." Jawab Azazel dengan mengangkat bahunya dan membuat perempatan dikepala Naruto.

"Baiklah... Kalau kau sebenarnya mengirimku keluar untuk misi seperti yg lainnya, aku tidak akan menganggap itu masalah." Naruto pun berbalik dimana Azazel hanya memasang wajah tidak tertarik.

"Seperti yang kubilang kau harus lebih bersosialisasi. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa memberimu misi yang kita punya, bagaimana yang lain bisa mendapat pengalaman?" Azazel bertanya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku bisa paham itu. Tapi kenapa kau memasukkan aku ke sekolah itu?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan penuh maksud.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau tidak suka sekolah?" Dengan polosnya Azazel bertanya ke Naruto yang memberinya glare.

"Oh sialan! Kau taukan maksudku? Kau tau _dia _ada disana!" teriak Naruto didepan Azazel yang memasang wajah serius.

"Aku percaya hanya masalah waktu untuk kalian berdamai. Sejak kapan itu...? 8 tahun...?" tanya Azazel pada pemuda pirang didepannya.

"Aku sangat ingin berteman dengannya lagi... Tapi jelas dia tidak ingin berhubungan denganku lagi... Atau dengan kita karena masalah itu." Naruto mengingat penampilan Akeno ketika masih kecil.

Mendadak Naruto merasakan tepukan sebuah tangan di bahunya dan melihat pamannya memberikan tatapan simpatik. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku menyayangi Akeno juga. Sepertimu, aku melihatnya seperti keluargaku sendiri. Aku rindu ketika kau, keluargamu, dan aku menghabiskan hari-hari kita dengan bersenang senang dengannya dan keluarganya. Itu sudah bertahun tahun sejak kalian berbicara satu sama lain. Omong-omong, kau tidak pernah menyerah sejak kalian berdua menjadi teman baik ketika kecil. Persahabatan seperti itu tidak akan menghilang begitu saja. Dia mungkin bilang tidak ingin bersamamu lagi tapi aku yakin sebagian dari dirinya masih melihatmu sebagai temannya, walau dia tidak ingin mengungkapkannya." jelas Azazel ketika Naruto terdiam mendengarkan kata kata pamannya.

Naruto menatap lurus mata Azazel, "Apa kau berpikir mungkin bagi kami untuk berteman lagi... setelah sekian lama?" Tanya Naruto pada Azazel.

"Baiklah, itu semua tidak akan terjadi bila kau tidak mencoba dan berbicara dengannya, bagaimana? Lagipula, bila kau masih khawatir tentang 'itu' lebih baik jangan. dari yang kulihat kau sudah siap. Karena itulah aku mengirimmu ke sekolah itu karena tidak ada tempat yang pas untuk kalian berbicara seperti layaknya murid normal bukan kehidupan supranatural." Ungkap Azazel dengan seringai yang menyebabkan Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"Karena itulah kau mengikutkan aku ke sekolah itu? Agar aku bisa berbaikan dengannya lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan shock.

"Kau mungkin dapat menyembunyikannya dengan baik tapi aku tahu kau pasti sangat merindukannya. Setelah kupikir-pikir mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu berbicara dengannya." Jelas Azazel sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Huh, kupikir kau hanya ingin mengerjai ku." Ujar Naruto ketika melihat kearah wali nya, dan dia mendapati tatapan tajam dari walinya itu.

"Jadi coba katakan padaku... bukan kah Akeno kecil sudah berubah menjadi sangat hot seperti ibunya?" Naruto pun langsung blushing ketika mengingat penampilan Akeno yang sekarang. Naruto tidak menyangkal kalau Akeno menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik, laki-laki manapun pasti akan beruntung memilikinya.

"Aku anggap itu iya." Azazel hanya menyeringai.

"Diamlah pak tua!" Teriak Naruto didepan Azazel dengan wajah malu.

"Oh baiklah, itu sangat lucu. Aku mengirimmu kesekolah karena orang tuamu menginginkan itu. Sekarang, karena aku sudah melihatmu sesudah hari pertamamu, aku bisa menghadiri pertemuan sekarang." Ucap Azazel sambil berjalan ke arah balkon untuk pergi.

"Hah...? Pertemuan apa? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu tentang itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Oh, itu hanya untuk para petinggi saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan disana." Jelas Azazel.

"Oh, iya satu lagi." Naruto pun menengok ke balkon, "Ada seseorang yang aku ingin kau awasi di sekolahmu."

Naruto hendak bertanya, Azazel langsung menjawab, "Hyodou Issei, aku ingin kau mengawasinya karena aku yakin dia mempunyai _Sacred Gear." _Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar itu.

"Ingat! Awasi dia" Ucap Azazel sebelum meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto mendesah saat ia tidak percaya hari yang dia lalui. Pertama pergi ke sekolah, bertemu teman lama yang membencinya, terakhir setuju dengan obsesi sacred gear Azazel.

Yo! Aku hanya author baru yg pengen eksis juga di fandom ini ^^V

Oh iya tolong kritik dan sarannya ya ^.^v

Mau review boleh, kalo gak mau juga gk papa ^…^)


End file.
